In lacking the Prince
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 63: Summer. 'For summer, it really was rather cold, mused Kyoya...' Kyoya and the rest of the host club are missing their Prince but who knows when he will be back? Kyomaki. Oneshot


**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've properly done something, exams getting me down. But they finish in two weeks and then I should be able to write some more! But for now, Kyomaki for prompt 63: Summer!**

In lacking the Prince

For summer, it really was rather cold, mused Kyoya as he sat alone in his room. He paused momentarily in his calculations, placing down his pen and standing up. The cherry blossoms had bloomed and everything was in full growth but the overcast skies made the early June day feel cold and lifeless. Or perhaps Kyoya was just suffering from withdrawal. It had been two weeks, three days, fourteen hours and fifty three minutes since he had last seen Tamaki Suoh and it really was starting to affect his concentration. His father had taken him away for an undetermined amount of time to show him the Suoh business. Now, some people would have thought that Kyoya would have been pleased by this as with the lack of the Host King, the Host club was decidedly quieter…

But now the finances were suffering. Many girls missed Tamaki and his sweet talking and the hosts did too. With a sigh, the shadow king thought back to earlier that day…

 _The host club was quiet, with only a few girls there. Kaoru was sat on his twins lap but they weren't flirting or teasing each other, only talking quietly. Honey's cake lay uneaten in front of him and Mori seemed distracted, gazing out of the window. Even Haruhi was quieter than normal, stirring her instant coffee absently. Kyoya returned his eyes to his finances, sighing as he calculated the loss they were making without Tamaki. It wasn't just that their Prince wasn't there and so his customers weren't coming, but that the atmosphere was different without him. It was as though the whole host club had given up…_

Chewing his lip, Kyoya began to pace. Where was Tamaki now? Was he thinking of them? Of him? The youngest Otori had never known himself be so irrevocably confused by and attracted to a person before Tamaki. It was as though the French teen had brought all the warmth in to the cold, heartless world of the shadow king. And now, it wasn't surprising that it was cold again without him. Pausing in his pacing, Kyoya drew his mobile phone from his pocket and flipped it open, calling Tamaki's number without a second thought. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. But there was no answer. With a heavy sigh, he threw the phone on to the bed, lowering his head. Had it really come to this? Did he miss the idiot that much? And then, Kyoya wondered why he was asking himself questions he already knew the answer to. After another long sigh, the Japanese teen threw himself down on the bed, in the same way he had just cast his phone. He was beginning to feel like a love-sick girl but equally he couldn't help but pine over the one who had brought so much love and happiness in to his callous life. And really, Tamaki had given everyone in the Host club something that they had desperately lacked. He had given them a family and not just that, but a loving one. He had given Haruhi friendship she perhaps would not have found elsewhere, the twins' interaction that they had never dreamed of, Honey the possibility to indulge in his own wants, Mori the ability to further his relationship with Honey and Kyoya's first taste of true love and kindness. And he truly didn't know what the club had meant to them all. Kyoya sighed. Really, Tamaki was a blind idiot sometimes. He was a blind idiot because he didn't know how much Kyoya loved him and missed him. He checks his watch. Two weeks, three days, fifteen hours and four minutes since he last saw the Suoh. With a heavy sigh, Kyoya curls up, burrowed into the pillows of his bed. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Kyoya woke to a soft voice calling his name and shaking his shoulder.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" It sounded so gentle and familiar that the teen opened his eyes… To see Tamaki smiling down at him.

"Tamaki!" He shot upright and almost collided heads with the fool. "But I thought you were with your father?" The French teen laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. He's finished showing me the business."

"So you came to find me?"

"I hope you don't mind?" Kyoya can't help but let a little smile inch on to his face.

"No, no. It's… nice to see you, Tamaki. The club has been suffering without you." Instead of immediately fretting and worrying about his 'darling daughter' like Kyoya expected, Tamaki smirked.

"Have you been suffering without me?" And the shadow king couldn't help but feel his cheeks light up with a blush.

"Wh-what?"

"I suppose that's a yes then." And before Kyoya could protest, Tamaki was pressing his lips to Kyoya's. For a moment, Kyoya froze and the French teen immediately took it the wrong way, pulling back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Tamaki." And Kyoya's voice gave no room for arguments. "Shut up." But then the shadow king kissed him again and suddenly, the chilly summer day seemed a lot warmer.


End file.
